


To Give Away

by FanWriter



Category: Alias (TV)
Genre: Gen, Jack and Nadia survive, Post Season 5
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-05
Updated: 2014-04-05
Packaged: 2018-01-18 07:10:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1419262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nadia wants Jack to walk her down the aisle on her wedding day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Give Away

''Are you okay?'' Sydney asked, zipping up the back of her sister's wedding dress.

''Fine,'' Nadia replied, smoothing out the wrinkles just to give her hands somethings to do.

''It's okay to be nervous, you know.'' Sydney had to admit, she didn't completly understand the whole pre-wedding jitters thing; she hadn't felt any of that with Noah. She just couldn't wrap her head around how, just this morning, Nadia had been running around in overjoyed bliss, but now she was tense and couldn't keep her hands still.

''I'm fine, really. Hey Syd,'' she asked, turning around. ''Do you think - well, would you mind if ... would it be okay for me to ask Dad to walk me down the aisle?''

Sydney stared at her sister and her wringing hands, wondering where this had come from; Nadia seemed adamant about walking down the aisle alone. ''I'm sure he would be honored,'' she said standing. ''Why don't you finish getting ready, and I'll go get him.''

Sydney lost herself in thought as she walked the halls to find her father. Nadia, desperate for her real family, had taken to calling Jack 'Dad' pretty quickly. Although, she admitted to Sydney during dinner one night, it still felt weird. Sydney couldn't really fault her for that. It had only been about a year since she found out that Sloane, her fake self-proclaimed dad, had been just that - a fake. It also didn't help Nadia's fragile emotional state that he'd went rouge shortly after. Sydney was pretty sure that Nadia blamed herself for that; she, however, figured Sloane would've went rouge either way. She finally found her dad talking with Dixion, and politely excused them both.

''Everything alright?'' Jack asked his daughter.

''Nadia wants you to walk her down the aisle.'' Sydney noticed her father suddnely stiffening and an unreadable mask slipped over his face. ''Are you going to go get her or am I going to have to drag you?'' Nadia was already nervous, Sydney thought, and if having her dad there would help - well, then, he wasn't getting a vote.

''I thought she was going to walk down by herself?'' he said in a monotone voice.

''Well, she's changed her mind. Go.'' She gave him a pointed look, and turned on her heel to find Noah.

Jack stood there a moment longer, before walking through the open doorway his daughter had just emerged from, in search for his youngest. It still felt odd to him - having a second daughter. He'd been doing his best to have a better relationship with Sydney, and in turn, Nadia, but it still felt surreal. He hesitated at the door of the room where he knew Nadia to be. It was ironic, he thought, so soon after finding out he had a second daughter, he was having to give her away. Maybe, he reasoned, that was why he had been relieved when he found out he wouldn't have to walk her down the aisle. So much for that, he thought, lightly rapping the door with his knuckles.

''It's open,'' Nadia called.

Jack opened the door to find Nadia facing the door and picking at her nails. He closed the door behind him and took a step futher into the room. ''You look beautiful.''

''Really,'' she asked, turning to the mirror. ''It's not too over the top?'' She smoothed the dress for the hundredth time. ''Of course it is, I should've -''

''It's just as beautiful as the woman wearing it.''

She turned back around. ''I'm sorry. I'm just nervous.''

''I can tell,'' he stated.

Nadia groaned as she dropped into a chair, and laid her head down on her arms on the vanity. ''Great.''

Parhaps that came out wrong, he thought. ''You are just nervous, right? You're not having second thoughts? If you are, I have the blueprints of the building memorized. It'll take us approximately two and a half minutes to get to the car. Probably an even two minutes if you take off the heels.'' He paused, considering, ''The ventilation ducts are always a good escape route option.''

Nadia raised her head, a bright smile on her face. ''Just nervous.''

Jack nodded, eyes surveilling the room out of habit. Turning back to his daughter, he asked, ''Well then, are you ready?''

''Yeah, I think I have everything,'' she said, picking up her bouquet.

''Everything?'' he said questionly.

''The things for good luck. You know, the six-pence in the shoe,'' she motioned to her left high-heeled shoe. ''The something old is my bracelet; the something new is the necklace Eric gave me; the something borrowed is Sydney's earrings; the something blue is -'' her eyes widden and she smacked her forehead. ''The something blue,'' she moaned, ''it's on my dresser. I knew I was forgetting something. I have to go back,'' she said, heading for the door.

''Nadia,'' Jack stopped her with a hand on her elbow, ''you don't have time go back. You don't need any of those things. I'm sure you'll have a long and happy marriage without them. It's just an old wives tale, anyhow.''

''I'm not even a wife yet.''

''My point.''

''What?'' she asked confused.

''Never mind,'' he sighed, taking note of the distressed look on her face as she tried to pull away again. ''Here, take this.'' He carefully took the blue boutonniere out of his breast pocket, and raised her arm. After tieing the stem securly around the bracelet, he placed a gentle kiss to her hand. ''Something blue,'' he smiled. ''For the record, I still don't think you need good luck.''

Nadia blinked back her tears, not wanting the mascara to run, and wrapped her arms around him. ''Thank you.''

''No problem,'' he said pulling away. ''Are you ready now?''

''Yes,'' she said, taking the arm he offered. ''Thank you, as well - for giving me away.''

''It's my pleasure,'' he said, slightly pained, as they walked through the door.


End file.
